holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sibuna4evs
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zatsune.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sibuna4evs (talk) 16:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sib, really? Matt is unbanning me? Besides, get back on this chat please Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 02:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sib get on Holoverse chat Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I am Back! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 01:26, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey get on Holoverse Wiki chat please! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey get on Holoverse chat later at night for you (tomorrow morning for me) Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 17:22, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm right here, Please get on chat!! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 00:47, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sib, get on holoverse wiki chat please! I'm bored there! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 21:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sibby! Please get on Holoverse Chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 05:20, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sibby Please get on Holoverse chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 23:32, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sibby! Get on chat please!! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 06:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sibuna please get on chat! I'm bored here! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 22:21, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Please get on chat! I'm bored here! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 22:25, July 28, 2013 (UTC) hey Sibuna please get on chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps you can go to chat tomorrow. I am tired now. See you in... 6-7 hours! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm back! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 21:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sibuna please get on chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 22:27, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Please Sibuna get on chat! I'm really bored here!! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 00:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sibby please get on chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 21:54, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sib please get on chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 22:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sibby please come back to chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 01:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm still here, for now. Today was just the orientation. The University will begin tomorrow. Maybe if I wake up early enough we can still have time together! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 09:19, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Sib, don't worry. I might sneak in if I have the time (I have to be very very careful now) Perhaps Saturday and/or Sunday. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 09:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sib I'm still here Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 09:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Later today (for you, tomorrow for me) I might be here on chat. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 14:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) SIBS GET ON CHATANGO RIGHT NOW, I NEED TO RP BADLY Fairy 03:31, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sibby, I'm still here. Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 08:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Sib, I'm on Camp Jupiter Chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:38, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sibby! Get on Camp Jupiter Chat!! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 16:03, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I'm here now! On CampJupiter Chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 17:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sib! I'm on Camp Jupiter Chat! Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 02:34, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sib! Why chu left Camp Jupiter chat? Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 04:52, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sib I'm on Camp Jupiter Chat Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 15:37, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sib I'm on Camp Jupiter Chat Josh-Son Of Hyperion (talk) 00:37, July 14, 2014 (UTC)